Saving Skye
by sototallyrandom
Summary: Something happens to Skye while she's alone with Simmons and it's up to Jemma to save her. SKIMMONS.


**This is a little Skimmons one-shot, I just felt like writing it. ^_^ Sorry if all the medical isn't completely correct, I had to make up a teeny bit for the sake of the story, and I'm not a doctor.**

It had been a perfectly normal moment on the bus, no one would have guessed that something would have happened. Skye and Simmons were the only ones on the grounded airplane at the time, everyone else was on a mission. It wasn't high risk, so neither of the girls were worried.

Jemma was reading a book on a couch in the main living space of the plane and Skye was typing on her laptop at a table while snacking on pretzels.

Jemma couldn't help but get distracted from her book. She kept glancing at Skye, watching the focused, determined, and even amused look on her face while she was doing god knows what on her computer.

Once Skye caught her staring and just smiled as Jemma turned her head away quickly and pretended to be reading her book, the one that Skye noticed she hadn't turned a page in for twenty minutes. Skye was always paying attention to detail, so she had known the biochemist had been watching her the whole time. Skye didn't mind though, she liked that someone enjoyed being around her. She hadn't had that much before S.H.I.E.L.D. kidnapped her from her van.

Because Jemma was watching Skye so closely she noticed when Skye suddenly made a face. Her eyebrows furrowed and her nose scrunched up. And then it started.

It appeared that Skye was choking, she was coughing and gasping for breath. As Jemma leaped off the couch and ran over, Skye stood up and steadied herself with a hand on the table. Simmons immediately leapt into action. She put her hands on Skye's shoulder and tried to make eye contact with her. Her face was cherry-red, the girl was definitely choking.

Jemma stood behind Skye and wrapped her arms around her waist. She made a fist with one hand and started making quick upward and inward motions with her arms, trying her best to dislodge the object in Skye's throat.

Jemma began to panic when Skye collapsed, still not having stopped choking. Jemma wasn't strong enough to hold her up completely, so she instead tried to lower her as gently as possible to the floor. Skye was reaching for something on the table and Jemma was beginning to panic. Skye finally wrapped her fingers around the glass of what appeared to be water on the table and tried to make Jemma take it.

"I don't understand!" Jemma yelled. She was kneeling at Skye's side, trying to figure out was she was trying to tell her.

When Jemma noticed the blood in the corners of Skye's eyes and beginning to drip out of her nose she finally got it. Skye wasn't choking, something in her water did this.

"Skye! Oh god, Skye!" Jemma yelled. She took the glass from her hands and brought it to her nose, but she couldn't smell anything in it. She didn't know what poison Skye ingested.

Jemma noticed that Skye was able to breathe a tiny bit, and it was very rapid as her chest flew up and down. In another attempt to identify the poison, Jemma leaned towards Skye's face. She had a sudden desire to kiss her, but Jemma had to choke it down. Now was not the time to be acting stupid.

Jemma could barely smell it, but she was sure it was there. Skye's breath smelled like bitter almonds.

"Cyanide!" She suddenly shouted. She was about to dart to the lab to get what she needed, but Skye's eyes rolled into the back of her head and her body began to shake.

"Skye! Dammit!" She shouted. As much as she hated to, Jemma had to leave Skye alone while she was having a seizure to get what she needed to keep her alive.

She ran as fast as she could to the lab, not being able to get images of Skye's convulsing body out of her head. Tears finally began to run down her cheeks as she dug through supplies, knocking things onto the floor to find what she was looking for. The moment her hand was on the cyanide antidote kit she was out of the lab and on her way back to Skye.

She collapsed at Skye's side and threw open the kit only to realize with horror that she wouldn't be able to administer the inhaled doses that would help her because Skye wasn't breathing. Jemma began to perform CPR, realizing that it was the fourth time Skye had died before. Pressing down on Skye's chest brought her back to that horrific day, the day Skye was shot and died three times before being healed. Every time Jemma was there to bring her back.

"I'm always going to be here to bring you back, do you really think I'd let my stubborn dorky hacker die?" Jemma told an unconscious Skye. She herself hadn't known she was going to say _my_ so possessively until it came out of her mouth.

She pressed her mouth against Skye's, obviously for medical purposes, and tried to get her to breathe. She didn't have the advantage of a breathing tube this time.

After a few more rounds of CPR Skye finally took a shaky breath and Jemma made her inhale the three different doses as quickly as she could. Jemma was frozen in place, begging for the antidote to work. Soon after taking the last one, Skye's breathing evened and she stilled. Jemma let out an audible sigh of relief, dropping her forehead to rest on Skye's stomach as she cried. Skye was going to be alright. Or so she thought.

Jemma cradled Skye's head in her lap but began to get very concerned when she hadn't woken up after the predicted amount of time.

"Can you hear me Skye?" Jemma questioned her. When Skye didn't respond Jemma decided that she should completely stabilize her with medical equipment. Jemma wouldn't be able to carry her all the way to the lab, so she moved her to the couch Jemma had recently been sitting on, moving her long forgotten book out of the way.

When Jemma returned from the lab the first thing she did was place an oxygen mask on Skye's face. One of the main reasons cyanide is so deadly is because it made the cells unable to receive or use oxygen, so the more of it she could get the better.

"You're going to be ok now." Jemma told Skye. She looks troubled, Jemma thought to herself. Skye was usually a peaceful sleeper... It suddenly felt weird to Jemma that she knew a fact like that. Even though it was perfectly reasonable, she'd walked past Skye's bunk when she left the door open several times and she's taken care of her before, she's had many perfectly normal times to see her sleep. But it still felt weird, at least this time.

Jemma placed a hand on Skye's soft cheek. She seemed a normal temperature and the color of her skin was almost back to normal. She may have looked a little pale, but healthier than a few minutes ago. Jemma suddenly remembered a joking comment Skye made before.

_"Loook! There's color in my cheeks!" The dark haired girl had complained, tapping her cheek with one finger clad in a small device that tracked some vitals._

Jemma smiled. She tucked a strand of hair behind Skye's ear.

_"__**Good**__ is not the appropriate word to describe your state."_ Jemma remembered.

"Oh Skye." Jemma sighed. "Why do people try to hurt you?"

Jemma took a moment to really think about Skye. She's always thinking about Skye, even when she shouldn't be, but this time she really took a look at the only things she knew about Skye's past.

When she mentioned people trying to hurt her, Jemma was referring to Skye getting shot and somehow poisoned. But if she took a closer look, was there a deeper meaning to what she said? She remembered that Skye mentioned once how she grew up, half the time in different foster homes and the other in an orphanage. Was it true that no one liked her, no one wanted her?

One good thing came out of it. If everything that happened to Skye didn't happen to her, Jemma would have never met her. So selfishly, Jemma was glad.

Jemma's thoughts were silent for a moment, until she finally went back to one important thing she overlooked. How did the poison actually reach Skye's cup? Was it in the water supply? Was someone on the plane?!

"What the hell happened?" Ward asked. He appeared in the doorway and rushed to Skye's side, completely disregarding the scientist. The other team members entered the room after him. Fitz's eyes shifted to Simmons in a silent attempt to ask if she was alright. He hugged her tightly, but Jemma couldn't keep her eyes off of Skye, who was beginning to shift.

"Skye was poisoned." Jemma answered, walking back over. Skye's eyes fluttered open and the first thing she saw was Ward's face.

"Hey Rookie." He greeted her. A sudden and unexpected pang of jealously hit Jemma in the chest. Why did he have the right? Jemma saved her life, Jemma always saves her life, but Skye is always Ward's.

"Jemma." Skye muttered through the mask. Ward seemed slightly annoyed that Skye hadn't acknowledged him, while Simmons almost made a smug smile. Jemma moved closer to hug her and Skye weakly wrapped her arms around her neck.

"I was scared you wouldn't figure it out. But then I remembered that it was you, not some normal doctor." Skye whispered. Jemma's heart fluttered at the compliment. She didn't want to, but she finally had to release Skye because everyone was watching, including a jealous Ward and Fitz.

"Skye needs some rest, it would be best if she was alone." Jemma said. It was true, but she was also using it as an excuse to be alone with Skye, because Jemma had a good reason to be there when everyone else wasn't.

Jemma knew that she may never know why someone tried to poison the hacker, or even if she was targeted specifically or if someone was out to get the whole team. She decided that was out of her hands now, the job belonged to the others.

"I'll carry her to her bunk." Ward offered. Jemma couldn't protest, Skye would probably be more comfortable there.

"No one drink any water unless it's from a tightly sealed, never opened water bottle. I still wouldn't even risk it." Jemma instructed the rest of the team as she followed Ward and Skye to her bunk.

Ward was reluctant to leave, but eventually it was just Skye and Jemma. Jemma was sitting on the edge of Skye's bed. Skye took Jemma's hand in hers and Jemma wondered if Skye felt anything towards her, anything like what Jemma felt. Using her other hand, Skye slowly tried to remove her oxygen mask, but Jemma grabbed her other hand and pinned them both to the bed.

"No." She said gently. Skye ignored her and as soon as Jemma released one of her hands she took it off. Jemma knew there was no purpose reasoning with her and didn't try to stop her.

The way Skye was looking at her confused her. Skye's eyes were so full, so bright.

Jemma was expecting Skye would make a sarcastic comment, so what Skye did next shocked her. Skye pushed her fingers up into Jemma's hair and brought her face close enough for their foreheads to touch. Skye hesitated for a moment before pressing her lips lightly against the biochemists. When Jemma didn't respond, Skye quickly pulled away. Jemma cursed at herself for being so stupid. For the first time ever, Jemma had seen Skye when all of her defenses were down. She could almost see all the walls Skye was throwing back up.

"I-I'm sorry." Skye said. She tried to get up and push past Jemma, but she was stopped by gentle hands.

"Skye." Jemma said. All Jemma said was her name, but it somehow put Skye in a trance. Jemma held Skye's face in her hands and kissed her passionately, telling her that she did feel the same way and Skye wasn't mistaken. Skye responded immediately, putting one hand on Jemma's waist as they fell onto Skye's back. Her other hand entangled itself in Jemma's long, brown hair.

By then Jemma was lying directly on top of Skye, forgetting everything she'd been telling herself she couldn't do for the past weeks.

"Skye, you're out of breath. There must still be cyanide in your system." Jemma pulled away. She tried to jump off of Skye, but her sleeve was in Skye's hand.

"No, Jemma, it's not cyanide. The poison that could cause this isn't deadly." Skye's words were like sweet song to Jemma's ears, she couldn't resist them. Skye's warm breath on Jemma's cheeks assured her that Skye was ok. Skye was ok. Skye was hers, and she was Skye's.


End file.
